Keta 16: "Papierowa chryzantema"
Zbliżała się noc. Cień zaczął pochłaniać coraz większy obszar, a w chmurach tylko gdzieniegdzie były widoczne jasne punkty przebijającego się światła. Mimo wszystko, grube korony wysokich drzew nie pozwalały na oświetlenie Lasu Śmierci, więc Drużyna Yo musiała wędrować po ciemku. Daraian szedł po środku, po jego lewej stronie Tokyo, po prawej Yugi, a z przodu Yūji. Nagle runął deszcz i kapiące z liści krople zaczęły padać im na twarze. Kot próbował ich unikać, ale z marnym skutkiem i w końcu dał sobie spokój. Po dziesięciu minutach wyszli na puste pole, gdzie nie rosło żadne drzewo. - Nie możemy iść dookoła? - zapytał wystraszony Yūji. - Oj, no chodź - odpowiedział Daraian i machnął zachęcająco ręką - to tylko deszcz. Kot niechętnie przystał na to i nawet się nie obejrzał, kiedy był cały zmoknięty. Nagle Tokyo zauważyła zbliżającą się do nich drużynę. Po środku szła fioletowo-włosa dziewczyna, a obok niej, średniego wzrostu i przeciętnej budowy, znajdywali się dwaj szatyni. Wszyscy mieli na czole opaski z Wioski Ukrytej w Deszczu. Jeden z ninja posiadał czarną kamizelkę i pod nią kurtkę tego samego koloru, a do tego tradycyjne ciemne buty i długie zielone spodnie. Drugi z nich nosił krótkie, niebieskie spodenki, błękitną koszulę i łuk z kołczanem na plecach. Obie drużyny stanęły naprzeciwko siebie w odległości kilku metrów i nagle ,od strony jednego z mieszkańców Wioski Deszczu, w stronę Yugiego poleciała strzała. Ten się obronił swoim kunaiem i ruszył na przeciwników. Naprzeciw niego wyskoczył ninja w czarnej kurtce, który zamachnął się na niego płonącą pięścią. Mnich z klanu Ken uniknął ataku i po wypowiedzeniu słów "Styl Barwnej Pięści: Biała Dłoń", zaczął w szybkim tempie wykonywać ciosy. Ku jego nieszczęściu przeciwnik był zręczny i ledwo, ale skutecznie, bronił się przed uderzeniami. Po chwili, w stronę Yugiego poleciała kolejna strzała, lecz o wiele szybsza i ostrzejsza. Daraian wraz z Yūjim użyli w porę Stylu Keta: Kociej Włóczni, co przyjęło atak na siebie, ale niestety, mimo utwardzenia, ogon został zraniony i zaraz powrócił do normalnych rozmiarów. Oboje nagle znaleźli się przed kunoichi i shinobi z Wioski Ukrytego Deszczu. - Hej! - zaczęła fioletowo-włosa. - Jestem Kiku Hōzuki, a ty? - Pytasz się swojego przeciwnika o imię? W trakcie walki? - zapytał zdziwiony Genin Wioski Liścia. - Nie zależy mi na walce - odpowiedziała uśmiechnięta. - Co ty robisz, Kiku? - poddenerwował się jej sojusznik z łukiem. - Nie mam zamiaru nikogo ranić - rzekła i spojrzała się na niego. - Nieważne - powiedział ninja i skierował strzałę w stronę Daraiana. Nawet nie zdążył jej wypuścić, kiedy spod ziemi wyszły dwa paski, czarny i biały, które oplątały jego broń i ręce. Łucznik zaczął się siłować, ale bez skutku. Rudowłosy się obrócił i zauważył Tokyo z dłońmi skierowanymi w dół oraz dwie taśmy wychodzące z jej rękawów i wbijające się w grunt. - Daraian! - wykrzyknęła zdenerwowana kunoichi z Wioski Ukrytej w Liściu - Czemu nie walczysz? - Dobre pytanie - dopowiedział Yūji, który się rwał do zaatakowania przeciwników. Genin spojrzał się na Kiku i nic nie odpowiedział. Nagle, za jego plecami rozległ się huk spowodowany Stylem Barwnej Pięści: Czerwoną Dłonią. - Dlaczego? - zapytał się Daraian. - Dlaczego nie chcesz nikogo ranić? Dziewczyna spojrzała ze zdziwieniem na niego - Przecież jesteś kunoichi - ciągnął dalej. - To jest nieodłączny element bycia shinobi. - Może i masz rację - stwierdziła, pochylając głowę. - Jesteś bardzo dobrą osobą jeżeli tak myślisz, ale pomyśl o swoich przyjaciołach z drużyny. Zależy im na przejściu dalej. Ja, gdybym był tutaj sam - zaczął się rozglądać wokół siebie - to również bym unikał walki, żeby nikomu nie wyrządzić krzywdy, lecz nie mogę się zachowywać samolubnie. Ich sukces zależy także ode mnie i nie mogę ich zawieźć. - Ona jest nienormalna - stwierdził Yūji i skierował swój wzrok na Daraiana. - Skończmy to szybko i chodźmy szu... - Cicho - przerwał mu rudowłosy genin. - Lepiej szykuj się do ataku - dodał i uśmiechnął się do kota. - Na pewno masz rację - rzekła kunoichi, podnosząc głowę. - Dla przyjaciół zrobię wszystko. Zresztą, nie tylko oni na mnie liczą. Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów podniosła ręce i nagle spod jej koszuli zaczęły się wydobywać papierowe korony kwiatów. Po chwili skierowały się one w stronę Daraiana oraz Yūjiego, po czym ich otoczyły. - Styl Keta: Kocie Klony! Styl Keta: Kocia Włócznia! - wykrzyknął Genin z Wioski Liścia. Ogony Yūjiego i jego kopii zaczęły latać we wszystkie strony i niszczyć origami. Wszędzie wisiały papierowe resztki kwiatów, ale przybywało ich coraz więcej. W końcu się skończyły, ale wraz z nimi zniknęła Kiku. - Daraian! - krzyknęła Tokyo. - Pobiegła w stronę lasu. - Dzięki - wykrzyknął Genin i wraz z Yūjim ruszył w kierunku gęstwin. Zdyszany Yugi i jego przeciwnik ledwo stali naprzeciwko siebie i spoglądali sobie w oczy. Ninja z klanu Ken był w wielu miejscach poparzony i miał gdzieniegdzie przypalony ubiór. shinobi Deszczu był mocno posiniaczony na dłoniach oraz miał bardzo widoczne limo pod okiem. Po chwili równocześnie krzyknęli - Uwolnienie Ognia: Ogniste Dłonie oraz 3. Stan Plamy. Yugi z ogromną prędkością rzucił się na wroga i uderzył go pięścią w brzuch, po czym rozszerzył dłoń wypuszczając falę energii, która dodatkowo zwiększyła siłę odrzutu. Zaraz po tym znalazł się obok lecącego przeciwnika i przyłożył mu oboma rękoma, w jednym momencie w klatkę piersiową, przybijając go do ziemi i wzniecając obłok kurzu. Ninja z Wioski Deszczu był nieprzytomny, a zaraz po nim, z powodu małej ilości czakry, padł na podłożę Yugi, który powrócił do normalnej formy. Tokyo również obezwładniła swojego przeciwnika, odbierając mu łuk i ogłuszając uderzeniem w tył głowy. Ku jej zdziwieniu, shinobi Deszczu okazali się być papierowymi klonami. Szybko podbiegła do Yugiego, rozłożyła ramiona i wytworzyła wokół nich kopułę z pasków. Łucznik i ognisty wojownik stanęli obok siebie, po czym jeden z nich wycelował strzałę w stronę Geninów z Wioski Liścia, napełnił ją czakrą natury wiatru, na co jego kolega z drużyny podpalił ją. Tak silny pocisk połączenia dwóch sprzyjających sobie żywiołów powędrował w stronę czarno-białej tarczy i wybuchł wytwarzając ogromną falę ognia. Tokyo nie miała wystarczająco dużo czakry, by zwiększyć grubość obrony, więc po jej technice zostały tylko w niektórych miejscach jakieś małe skrawki materiału. Zmęczona padła na kolana zaraz obok Yugiego i patrzyła na zbliżających się powoli wrogów. Złapała ręką za kulki z zasłoną dymną i użyła ich wokół siebie. Ninja z Wioski Ukrytego Deszczu poczekali, aż opadł dym, po czym zaczęli się zbliżać. Tokyo teraz pozbawiona sił podpierała się rękoma o ziemię. Ulewa nie ustępowała, tak samo jak chmury. Krople wody ściekały jej z włosów i opadały na błoto. Cała brudna podniosła głowę i gdy zobaczyła, że przeciwnicy są już blisko, krzyknęła "Styl Taśmy!" i spod gruntu zaczęły wylatywać czarna taśma, która oplątała łucznika i biała, która zajęła się drugim z shinobi Deszczu. Nie bez powodu trzymała dłonie na ziemi, kiedy mogła chwycić za kunai. Dodatkowo, gdy jeszcze unosił się dym, zdążyła wziąć kropelkę specjalnego napoju od Yugiego, który dostał od Ropuszych Mędrców. Dało jej to na tyle czakry, żeby wykonać ten ostatni atak i obezwładnić oponentów. Daraian już widział Kiku Hōzuki i zawołał ją. Ta zatrzymała się i w jego stronę poleciały kolce z origami. Rudowłosy i jego koci kompan uniknęli techniki odskakując w dwie różne strony zarośli. Byli teraz niewidoczni. - Shōkan Neko! - wykrzyknął Genin i pojawiło się dziesięciu ninneko, które skoczyły na kunoichi i ją obezwładniły. Dziewczyna rozpłynęła się w kałużę wody, po czym powróciła do normalnego stanu, uwalniając się. W międzyczasie, Daraian zdążył użyć Stylu Keta: Kociej Włóczni i Yūji oplątał Kiku. Reszta kotów zniknęła w obłokach białego dymu. Koci Ninja podszedł do niej wraz ze swoim zwierzęcym przyjacielem, który dalej trzymał ją swoim ogonem. Rudowłosy wyciągnął w kierunku dziewczyny kopertę. - Proszę - rzekła Kiku - nie róbcie krzywdy członkom mojej drużyny. - Trzymaj - powiedział z uśmiechem - jest twoja. - Co ty robisz?! - zapytał oburzony Yūji. - Jesteś bardzo dobrą osobą - zaczął Daraian - i rzadko kiedy kogoś takiego się spotyka. Dodatkowo odnoszę wrażenie, że już wiele przeszłaś w życiu i chyba komuś bardzo zależy na twoim sukcesie. Przynajmniej tak zrozumiałem twoje słowa "Dla przyjaciół zrobię wszystko. Zresztą, nie tylko oni na mnie liczą". Czy się mylę? - Nie - odpowiedziała - moi rodzice bardzo chcą bym została silną kunoichi. Mają nadzieję, że kiedyś sprowadzę ich do Wioski Ukrytej we Mgle, tam, skąd pochodzą - rzekła i lekko się uśmiechnęła. - Yūji, proszę, opuść ją - skierował do kota, Daraian. Zwierzę niechętnie przystało na to i zmniejszyło swoją kończynę. - Na chwilę obecną żyjemy w Wiosce Deszczu, ponieważ moi rodzice dostają tam wiele zleceń, co się wiąże z dużym wynagrodzeniem - ciągnęła dalej - Opuścili swój stary dom, kiedy jeszcze byłam w brzuchu matki. Chcieli zapewnić mi jak najlepszą przyszłość, a tam gdzie żyli wcześniej, nie mogli znaleźć porządnej pracy, która utrzymałaby naszą rodzinę. Niestety teraz zajmują się napaściami, a mimo to, uczą mnie, aby być zawsze dobrym człowiekiem. Często słyszę jak mama płacze z tego powodu, że zabiła człowieka. Wiem, że wolałaby sprzątać ulice czy zbierać odpadki, ale nie wyżywiła by mnie z tego. Tak samo tata. - Rozumiem - zaczął mówić Daraian - ja nigdy nie poznałem swoich rodziców... Zostawili mnie pod bramą Wioski Liścia z kartką, na której było moje imię, nazwa mojego klanu oraz zwój z techniką Shōkan Neko - na chwilę przerwał pogrążając się w myślach - ale nie to jest teraz ważne. Masz, trzymaj. Ta koperta jest twoja - skończył i wręczył świstek papieru kunoichi. - Ale ja tego nie przyjmę, to jest twoje. - Lecz tobie bardziej się przyda - wcisnął jej to w rękę i mrugnął do niej. - Co ja tutaj robię? - zapytał podirytowany Yūji, kręcąc oczyma. - Chodź - powiedział Daraian, odwracając się do kota - ruszamy do Yugiego i Tokyo. - Czekajcie - zawołała Kiku, kiedy rudowłosy i Yūji mieli już ruszać - idę z wami. - Dobrze - uśmiechnął się do niej Daraian i wszyscy trzej powędrowali w stronę swoich sojuszników. Na miejscu zastali nieprzytomnego Yugiego oraz oplątanych taśmami Geninów z Wioski Deszczu. Tokyo już ledwo ich utrzymywała. - Tokyo, wypuść ich - poprosił Daraian i po chwili obaj ninja byli wolni. - Keisuke, Arata, idziemy! - krzyknęła. Ci dwaj shinobi już pobiegli w stronę lasu, a Kiku tylko odwróciła się w stronę Daraiana, uśmiechnęła się i podążyła za swoimi przyjaciółmi. Po około piętnastu minutach Yugi się ocknął i opierał się teraz ręką, siedząc na ziemi. - Co się stało? - zapytał ledwo przytomny. - Oddałem im kopertę - powiedział rudowłosy. - Co zrobiłeś? - zdziwiła się zdenerwowana Tokyo. - Oddałem im kopertę - odpowiedział Daraian. - Oni jej potrzebują bardziej od nas, a my i tak zdobędziemy trzecią. Zresztą mamy bardzo silną drużynę - uśmiechnął się do niej. Tokyo złapała się za głowę i nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co usłyszała. Yugi tylko się zaśmiał i stwierdził, że to cały Daraian. - Proszę cię, powiedz, że to żart - powiedziała kunoichi, która cała zmarnowana siedziała na błocie. - No poważnie - mówił dalej Daraian i sięgnął do kieszeni, by pokazać, że naprawdę jej nie ma - Widzisz? Wiem, że uda nam się zdo... - nagle przerwał i zdziwiony wyciągnął kopertę. - Już myślałam, że cię powieszę - uspokoiła się Tokyo - O mało przez ten żart byś nie zginął - zakończyła sama żartując. - Hahaha! - zaśmiał się Yūji. - Ta Kiku jest chyba milsza niż ci się wydawało. Daraian uśmiechnął się i spojrzał w stronę, gdzie pobiegła drużyna z Wioski Deszczu. Oprócz koperty znalazł w kieszeni papierową chryzantemę. Kategoria:Opowiadanie